Altena
Altena (アルテナ, Arutena, Altenna in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War who makes a minor appearance in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is the daughter of Quan and Ethlyn, as well as the older sister of Leif. Being a direct descendant of Noba, she inherited the ability to wield the Gáe Bolg from Quan. From her mother's side, she is a descendant from Baldur. In addition, she is the granddaughter of Calf, Alfiona, and Vylon, the niece of Sigurd, and a cousin of Seliph. Profile At the age of three, Altena was kidnapped by Travant after his murders of her parents in the Yied Massacre. She is raised alongside his biological son, Areone, and eventually becomes a full-fledged Dragon Knight with the ability to wield the Gaé Bolg. She is first seen when she receives orders from Travant to seize Manster, soon after the death of Bloom at the hands of Seliph's army. While she initially protests out of a desire to avoid harming civilians, she accepts her orders and begins aiding Coruta in their mission. Once they arrive in the mountains, Altena attempts to stop Coruta from fulfilling their orders, but he reveals to her that he was instructed to ignore her and proceeds to attack Manster. Later, during her new mission to retake Mease Castle in Chapter 9, Altena encounters Leif, who reveals the truth of her heritage. Upon looking into his eyes, she begins to believe him and decides to return to Thracia Castle to ask Travant for the truth. Once she learns the truth, she attempts to kill Travant, but she is knocked out by Areone. Some time later, she regains consciousness and learns from Areone that Travant has died in battle against Seliph's army. At this time, she attempts to convince Areone to call for a truce, but she ultimately fails and ends up defecting to Seliph's army, where she is placed in opposition to Areone. In Chapter 10, Altena has a conversation with Leif in which he cheers her up when she is in low spirits as a result of worrying about Areone. In this chapter, she can also talk to Corpul, who states that she has always been there for him like a mother. During the final battle, Altena meets Areone once again and successfully convinces him to defect from Grannvale's services and fight alongside her. In Thracia 776, she is introduced alongside Travant when they send an army to General Hannibal's mansion, thinking that it is occupied by bandits. Later, she arrives in Tahra to give Areone's Dragonpike to Dean, asking him to use it to protect Linoan in Areone's place. In Chapter 23, she appears as an enemy unit who cannot be defeated by the player. After the liberation war, she aids Leif in the reconstruction of the united Thracia Peninsula. It is mentioned in Thracia 776 that she is emotionally devastated as a result of the war, and for this reason, she is comforted by her loyal knight, Eda. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Recruitment In Chapter 9: For Whose Sake, speak to Altena with Leif before defeating Travant. She will then return and seek Seliph's audience. Base Stats Notes: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. Unlike most female children, Altena inherits the equipment of her father, Quan, instead of her mother. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood '*'Joins without Leadership Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |135% |65% |7% |45% |60% |25% |55% |12% |} Promotion Gains Overview Altena is the only playable Dragon Knight in the game, and the only flier in the second generation aside from Fee/Femina. In contrast to the Pegasus Knights, she is not particularly fast, despite her high Speed growth, but she has far superior Strength and Defense. While the Gaé Bolg gives her the highest physical Attack in the game, she is actually rather frail, due to her poor Resistance, and thus the player should be careful about where she is placed before the enemy's phase begins. Like Shanan and Faval, she is a common target for Sleep Staves, which is rather tedious in the last two chapters. She has powerful skills and learns Pursuit upon her promotion to Dragon Master, so her offense is always good. Because of her Resistance issues, it is recommended to give her the Barrier Sword as a second weapon (note that this is only obtainable if the player recruits Laylea instead of Leen). Depending on whether or not the player is concerned with Areone's survival, she will either see very little combat in the final chapter past his recruitment, or she can lead him into battle. The second option can provide the player with some good bait (the generic Dragon Knights in particular). Conversations In Chapter 9, if Leif speaks to Altena, Altena will leave the battlefield, and can be recruited later on. In Chapter 9, after Travant is defeated, Seliph may recruit Altena by speaking to her. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, either Finn or Hannibal may speak to Altena, and she will gain three points of HP. Note that if one of them has initiated his respective conversation with her, the other will not be able to speak to her. In Chapter 10, if Leif speaks to Altena, she will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 10, after Miletos Castle is captured, Corpul may speak to Altena, whereupon she will gain five points of Resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Freege is captured and Areone makes his appearance, Altena may speak to him to turn him and his group into allied NPCs. Love Altena is unable to fall in love with any of the other characters, and this is most likely because she is implied to be in love with Areone. Despite this, she is featured heavily the Jealousy system, often placing high in many of the male characters' priority lists. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' Stats *Stats may vary due to auto-leveling *Cannot be defeated ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Notes *Much like Teeny, Altena will be recruited into Seliph's army even if she does not talk to him during her retreat from Thracia. She will be listed as an enemy NPC however, and cannot be controlled outside of your home castle. Gallery File:Altenna (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Altena from the ''Super Tactics Book. File:Altenna Illustrated.jpg|A portrait of Altena from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:rarelensterfamily.png|Artwork of young Altena with her family in Leonster. File:AltennaFE4NFManga.jpg|Altena, as she appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Altenna TCG1.jpg|Altena, as she appears in the TCG as a Level 1 Dragon Knight. File:Altenna (TCG Series 2).jpg|Altena, as she appears in the TCG as a Level 10 Dragon Knight. File:Altenna TCG2.jpg|Altena, as she appears in the TCG as a Level 20 Dragon Master. File:Altenna Promo TCG.jpg|Altena's promo card. Altena card 25.jpg|Altena as a Dragon Master in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:altenna.gif|Altena's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:AltennaFE5.png|Altena's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Altenna as a Dragon Knight.JPG|Altena as a Dragon Knight File:Altenna as a Dragon Master.JPG|Altena as a Dragon Master Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters